


Tired doctor

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Short, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: Medic is tired from all his work and it's up to you to calm him down and let him finally get some rest





	Tired doctor

You we're currently standing behind Medic while he was working at his desk tirelessly. His writing was messy and all over the place as papers were strewn all over the small desk in the corner of the office. A couple of times Fritz's head slipped out of the hand he was resting it on as if there was a lead weight tied to the front of his forehead. 

You clicked your tongue softly before speaking up, "Fritz," you gently called, nudging at his elbow and eventually getting him to stand up with little to no effort, "I think it's your bedtime. C'mon."

Slowly, you dragged Medic out of the small office and used his keys to lock it up before leaving the medbay in general. Your shared bedroom was just across the hall so at least it wasn't a terribly long walk.

Fritz followed you through your motions like a mindless zombie, continuously leaning down and resting his head on your much smaller shoulders. You could've sworn he fell asleep when you stood still for too long.

You opened up the bedroom door and led Medic to the shared queen bed in the middle of the spacious room. The sheets fresh and well made from when you two made the bed that morning. Its red and grey colours flowing well with the grey hue of everything else in the room.

Slowly, you led both you and your husband through the room by turning around and grabbig his tired hands in your much smaller ones. Walking backwards slowly until you reached the edge of the bed.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll help you out of your uniform, okay?" You tenderly said.

Fritz only plopped down on the bed and gave a small nod with half-lidded eyes. His round glasses already sliding down the high bridge of his nose

You gave a soft tut and set to taking his uniform off. Starting with the large buttons of his coat and the much smaller ones of the dress shirt underneath. Taking care to undo the silk red tie with grace and ease.

Next came his large black boots and grey uniform pants, but those came off easily enough. At the end, all he was left in was red boxers and black socks. The uniform you took off of him lying haphazardly on the floor. That would be a problem for tomorrow you, not tonight you.

You took off your clothes next with the same slow and gentle movements, making sure that as much skin as you were willing to expose was exposed. Knowing full well that more skin to skin contact would help Fritz fall asleep and calm down.

"Okay," you laid down beside his hunched over form and took off his glasses slowly, putting them on the nightstand with utmost care, "Come lay down, big boy."

Fritz only sighed and curled up against your chest, his large and tired hands easily splaying against your stomach and encasing your midriff, legs tangled in a pretzel of large thighs and defined calves.

You pet and ran your fingers through his greying hair, playing with the curl on his forehead. Soft mumbles of nothing of importance and a few small tears of exhaustion fell free before being replaced by deep breathes and soft snores.

You fell asleep shortly after with the moonlight carving deep circles underneath Fritz. His cheekbones riddled with stress marks and wrinkles. Even though Medic was so much older than you, your love for him was still strong as ever. And in the end, that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Have another fic that was made pretty much on the spot as I'm sure my discord chat will let you know! Anyways, enjoy and make sure to leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
